Victory Is Mine!
by LittleRedFlowers
Summary: This is a serious war between Asami and Akihito.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Author's Note: Hello! My exams are ending in two days which means that I will have a lot of time to update. Please take note that characters are OOC. While i will try my best to not write them in a way that they will be out of character, I make no promises.

Also, I do not own any of these characters nor do I own Finder Series.

English is not my native language. If there are any mistakes, please inform me. [This is an un-beta chapter.]

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly in the afternoon sky and the streets are busy with people. But that's not what's relevant, is it? No, it isn't. Kirishima's mood was gloomy despite the nice weather, a frown on his face as he stares at the calendar on his desk.<p>

It's _that_ time of the year again.

He sighed. _When is this ever going to end? _He thought grumpily. Kirishima then pushed the button on the telecom, and requested for Suoh to come to his office.

* * *

><p>[In Asami's Office]<p>

"You bastard! Just who do you think you are? Who the hell gave you the permission to take my pocky!" A yell can be heard echoing throughout the empty hallway from Asami's office.

"Give them back to me!" Akihito stomped his feet and kicked at the huge mahogany desk in front of him.

"Akihito, have you forgotten what time of the year it is?" Asami chuckled as he watched his (awfully) young lover kick up a fuss about his missing strawberry pocky.

"What the hell are you talking ab-" Akihito started before remembering the event that happens annually. Akihito paused, organizing his thoughts before speaking, "is that the best you can do, old man?" He laughed.

"I expected so much more from you." Akihito made a disapproving noise at the older man, watching Asami's eyes darken.

"This is just the start, you brat."

"Whatever you say, pervert. I'm so winning this year!"

"You think you can win me? Don't be foolish, Akihito. You know that's not possible." Asami laughed.

_Damnit, his laughter! Stop it, Akihito! Now isn't the time for this!_ Akihito scolded himself mentally.

"Just give up now if you know what's best for you."

"Are you looking down on me? Oh, it's on, old man! Just you wait and see, you stupid pervert!" Akihito waved his fist at his lover.

* * *

><p>It's <em>that <em>time of the year again. Nobody is safe when it starts.

Suoh walked briskly towards Kirishima's office. Without knocking, he burst into the room. "_It has officially started!_"

"Kazumi, we don't have enough time to warn all the employees properly. Quick, send out a mass e-mail to every department! Including the janitors!"

Suoh fumbled with his phone, his breaths getting heavy as he mumbled insanely to himself. "So not ready, so not ready. I did not sign up for this!"

"Kazumi, focus!" It's not like Kirishima is any better. But instead of panicking, it's best to send a warning to everyone to avoid the same incident from happening again.

(That employee was never the same ever again..)

"I'm not paid enough for this." Suoh grumbled, finally pressing the 'send' button.

"At least they make sure to avoid us. Hopefully we'll be just as lucky this year."

_It's that time of the year again._

_When Takaba Akihito and Asami Ryuichi have their annual war._

* * *

><p><em><span>Omake<span>_

A yell could be heard throughout the _entire_ building on the morning of the fourth day of The AAPW (Akihito&Asami's PrankWar).

On the twenty-ninth level, just one level below Asami's office, a ceramic mug was thrown across the office(along with a box of supposedly chocopie), hitting a wall before shattering into pieces. Amongst the broken pieces of ceramic,spilled coffee and the box of sweets was a rubber cockroach.

The man that threw the mug and the box huddled against the wall on the other side of the office from where the rubber cockroach was and attempting to clean his tongue with tissue.

"What happened?" Kirishima came running down the hallway with Suoh closely behind him.

"C-cockroach.. coffee.. I'm gonna die!" The man began screaming.

Suoh whispered into Kirishima's ears, "it's fake. I think this is part of Takaba-Sama's plans."

Kirishima sighed and fought the urge to rub his temples. _Seriously? _

Ever since that day, the man avoids coffee, sweets and ceramic mugs like a plague.

He also avoids the office's breakroom.

(Kirishima had tried to explain to him that the cockroach was fake. It obviously did not work.)

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

The next chapter should be up by next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Finder Series.

English is not my native language, if there are any mistakes, please let me know. [This in an un-beta chapter.]

* * *

><p>The week was quiet, and if Kirishima didn't know better, he would think that it wasn't time for the war (which he hates, by the way). <em>This is just the calm before the storm, Kirishima. Don't let your guard down. <em>Kirishima had to constantly remind himself that. His train of thoughts was broken by the voice that came through the telecom.

"Kirishima, where is Akihito?" Asami's voice came through the telecom.

"According to his guards, he's at the supermarket."

Asami hmm-ed and hung up.

_Rude. _Kirishima thought as he stared at the phone.

* * *

><p>Akihito heaved the bags of groceries back to the penthouse.<p>

He quickly brought several bags of it to his room and hid everything before going to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

_Tonight is the night. _Akihito thought as he smirked.

Akihito was so caught up with cooking and planning evil genius ideas that he didn't hear the front door open, nor did he hear the footsteps across the wooden floor.

"What's on your mind, brat?" Asami came up behind him, wrapped his muscled arms around the younger man's slender waist.

Akihito will deny to his _death _that he did not scream (okay, maybe he did. But it was a _manly _scream!).

"Are you trying to give a heartattack and kill before I turn thirty?" Akihito whined, turned and whacked the man on the chest with his spatula.

Asami chuckled, "no, seriously. What are you thinking about?"

"How to expose your criminal ass." Akihito grumbled before saying "wash the damn spatula, asshole." He thrust the spatula towards the older man.

"You're lucky I like your ass enough to let you order me around."

* * *

><p>It was now midnight. Akihito had informed his lover that he would going out for an hour, maybe five, and told him to not wait up for him.<p>

(Asshole smirked and told him to not think too highly of himself. Such a bastard.)

Akihito carried his bag where all the groceries he had hide was in and made his way to the car park. The good thing about your lover being filthy rich is that he has a whole area of parking to himself.

Akihito walked towards the limousine and unloaded the contents in his bag. Boxes of plastic film, sticky notes, two empty cans and a few screws and bolts fell out. Akihito rolled up his sleeves and went to work.

He started with the cans. Akihito put the bolts and screws into the two empty cans and taped them shut. He then open the limousine door (how he stole the keys, nobody knows), open the glove compartment and taped one of the cans at the top of it. Next, he crawled to the backseat and taped the other can under the driver's seat.

After he was done with the cans, he begun to wrap the entire limousine with cling film. It took awhile to wrap the entire car and he was afraid that he wouldn't have enough to go over it. Once he was done with wrapping the car, he opened the packets of colorful stick notes. That was probably fifty packets, maybe more.

Akihito covered the windshield with pink sticky notes, the rear windshield with blue, the driver's side with green (it's Suoh's favorite color, surprisingly), the passenger's side with yellow. He also covered the left side of the backseat with pink sticky notes and the right side with orange.

"Hmm… something isn't right." Akihito thought hard as he stared at his masterpiece in front of him.

"The wheels! Of course!"

Sadly, he was running out of colors and sticky notes so he had no choice but to put random colors on the wheels.

After he was done decorating the limousine with sticky notes, he took out a black marker and wrote 'PERVERT' across the pinky sticky notes (at the windshield), and 'BASTARD' and the left side of the backseat since his lover favors that side.

Akihito took a step back, took a look at his masterpiece and gave himself a pat on the back. _You did a good job, Akihito. Better take a photo of this! _Akihito snapped a few photos of the newly decorated limousine, got rid of all the evidence and went back to the penthouse.

That night, he slept with a huge smile of his face while lying in Asami's embrace.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Asami reached the car park with his subordinates behind him, he stopped at the sight of the limousine. He could hear Kirishima gasp behind him.<p>

_Huh, Akihito did an unexpectedly good job this time. _Asami mused as he watch his two most trusted guards sigh and try to get rid of as many sticky notes as possible.

"He covered my side with green!" It was _so _unusual to hear his stoic guard chirp so cheerfully. Well, it shouldn't be surprising considering how much that man loves green.

"There's cling film beneath the sticky notes! Ugh!" Kirishima was _this _to bashing his head against the wall.

"Take your time, boys. We don't have urgent matters today, anyway." Asami continued to mused.

Kirishima was picking at the cling film and trying to tear it away. _This is going to take forever_. Kirishima sighed.

And after few hours of unwrapping and getting rid of sticky notes, the limousine was finally free!

"Asami-Sama, we're ready to go." Kirishima informed his boss who was sitting on a chair that was brought down at his request.

All three of them go into the limousine and drove off.

"Suoh, what's that sound?" Asami asked from the back of the limousine.

"I'm not too sure, Asami-Sama. I just got the car checked yesterday, and it was perfectly fine."

Every time the car brakes and goes over a bump, there was always this rattling sound.

"Suoh, stop the ca-" Before he could finish his sentence, the limousine went over a bump and the can that Akihito taped under the driver's seat fell off and rolled towards Asami.

Asami picked it up, "I think I found our problem."

"Kirishima, check around your side if there's a can with… bolts and screws in them." Asami had to give Akihito this. The boy sure is creative and foolish enough to do this.

_It's my turn next._

The man smirked.

* * *

><p>If anyone would like to contribute prank ideas, please feel free to do so.<p>

Also, to anyone who asked what _that _time of the year means, it refers to the period where Asami and Akihito have their little 'war'.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Finder Series.

English is not my native language, if there are any mistakes, please let me know. [This is an un-beta chapter.]

* * *

><p>Because it was prank war month, Akihito was more than cautious about his surroundings. Especially since Asami was the kind of guy that would attack you the moment you let your guard down.<p>

Akihito was finally home after a long day of work. It was bad enough having to listen to his supervisors nag at him about not doing a good job. Then he had to listen to models complain and refuse to cooperate with him. To make his day even lousier, Akihito was supposed to follow (more like stalk) this politician that went missing. There goes the few extra hundred bucks he could have earned.

The first thing he did when he got home was head towards the refrigerator. He took out a carton of orange juice and the homemade caramel apples he made the day before. He then carried the tray of caramel apples, his precious orange juice and his favourite mug to the living room.

He took off his shirt and jeans and toss them aside.

With only his boxers on, Akihito turned on the television to his favourite channel and got himself comfortable on the sofa.

_Why does the carton feel heavier today? _Akihito thought to himself. _Maybe I'm just tired. Yeah, that should be it! _

He held his precious caramel apple in one hand and the orange juice in the other. With his eyes trained on the program playing in front of him, he took a huge bite of the apple.

Akihitio hacked and spitted the apple out.

"Why is my apple an onion?!" He yelled as he threw the 'apple' back onto the tray.

"Ew! Gross!" The taste of raw onions made Akihito want to cry and puke.

Immediately, he reached for the orange juice and swallowed a mouthful of it before spitting it out.

"Is this Mac and Cheese powder?!"

Unaware of the tiny spy camera by the television, Akihito continued to rant and curse at Asami.

"When you get home, you're so dead!" Akihito yelled, waving his fist.

"I will take my revenge, asshole! Just you wait and see!" He yelled and his fist still up in the air.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Sion, Asami watched his lover's reaction to his little prank. He knew Akihito that hates Onions, so when his lover made caramel apples, he knew it was time for him to attack.<p>

He grinned as he watch Akihito bite into the onion and drink the supposedly 'orange juice'. To Asami, watching Akihito get pissed off was one of the best pastimes (the other being fucking him). Seeing him rage about someone messing around with his food and giving him onions is definitely the highlight of his day.

Getting the caramel apples changed to onions and the orange juice changed to Mac and Cheese wasn't hard at all. Considering how Akihito is always out and about chasing criminals and whatnots, Asami had plenty of time to set up his prank. He had called Kirishima the same night Akihito made the caramel apples to get him some caramel onions. He poured out the entire carton of orange juice (it's in a jug in Kirishima's refrigerator) and poured in the powdered cheese.

It was a successful prank if he could say so himself.

"When you get home, you're so dead!"

"I will take my revenge, asshole! Just you wait and see!"

_Home, Akihito calls the penthouse home._ While it was amusing to see Akihito pout and rant, it brings Asami happiness (not that he will admit it to anyone) that Akihito thinks of the penthouse as home. It makes him feel that their relationship is honest-to-God real. (Asami is like an insecure teenage girl).

* * *

><p>Kirishima sighed as he sit in front of Suoh.<p>

"This is just the second week. Who do you think won this around?" Kirishima asked.

"Definitely Takaba-kun. It is the first time we got fooled by him."

Kirishima hmm-ed and put a mark on the Takaba Akihito column.

"That is true. It's rare that he manage to trick us."

"The boy is getting smarter. Think he is spending too much time with us?"

Kirishima snorted. "Doesn't matter as long no lives are in danger when they play their pranks."

* * *

><p>I apologize for the short chapter. I have been extremely busy with work and school and now I'm feeling the pressure of my results that I have yet to even collect. I will try my best to make the chapters to come longer.<p>

If anyone would like to contribute to prank ideas, please feel free to do so!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
